Second and third row occupants of motor vehicles like to view media files while traveling. Various aftermarket devices have been developed for holding media devices. Examples of these are disclosed in published US Application 2014/0015289 and issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,863. Such aftermarket devices include fasteners to secure the device to the seat back. Those fasteners in US 2014/0015289 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,863 engage and hold the headrest supports.
Add-on aftermarket device holders of the type disclosed in US 2014/0015289 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,863 suffer from a number of disadvantages. Such devices are not aesthetically pleasing and generally are in the way when not in use. Thus, the devices must be removed from the seat and a place must be found to store the devices where they are concealed from view. The devices must then be reconnected to the seat when it is needed for use. Thus, it should be appreciated that the devices are inconvenient to use.
This document relates to a new and improved device holder which may be integrated directly into the motor vehicle seat. As a consequence, the device holder may be concealed from view when not in use while simultaneously remaining ready for use at any time when desired. There is no need to connect or disconnect the device from the seat. Such a device is much more user friendly.